Perfect Fit
by DarthAnimus
Summary: Established KaiJou: Yugi has invited his friends for a get-together after six years of mostly separation and marvels at the odd relationship his best friend has involved himself in.


Author's Notes: My other two KaiJou stories received such a warm welcome that I simply had to try for one more

Author's Notes: My other two KaiJou stories received such a warm welcome that I simply had to try for one more.

**Perfect Fit**

There were only a couple of minutes more to go until the scheduled time for the guests to arrive and Yugi could hardly contain himself. He had been keeping in contact with his friends, through the aid of letters, phone calls and the occasional meetings, and knew the gist of what had been happening after their graduation six years previously. But that was not the same as really being with those people and experiencing everything alongside them.

Checking around the living room, just in case there might still be something out of place, Yugi sighed softly. He had not been spending much time at the game shop after he had moved out to an apartment that was closer to the university he taught Egyptology at. It had seemed like the right thing to do to hold the gathering between his closest friends here of all places. There was something nostalgic about the building, even though the most exciting parts of their adventure had happened far away from his grandfather's shop.

Finally Yugi made his way into the shop at the front of the house, glancing towards the door even though he doubted anyone would show up at the exact moment the clock struck two. He was in for a surprise, however, when his eyes fell on the white-haired form of Bakura Ryou on the other side of the glass screen on the door. With a bright smile on his face Yugi immediately made his way over to the door and opened it, the bell above the door jingling pleasantly.

"Hi, Ryou-kun", Yugi greeted the albino, who gave a courteous nod in response. Ryou had followed in his father's footsteps and had decided to pursue a career as an archaeologist so the young man in question had been having a lot more contact with Yugi in person since they both moved in the same circles.

Glancing down the street behind Ryou, Yugi noticed a very familiar couple walking towards the game shop. The shorter one of the two noticed Yugi and grinned widely before pulling his companion along with him by the arm his own had caught in a tangle. Jounouchi Katsuya and Kaiba Seto were often seen like that when in public and even now as he saw them in the flesh, Yugi could not understand how Jounouchi put up with the position of the so-called "weaker" half in the relationship.

The pair quickly made it to Yugi and Jounouchi's enthusiastic greetings were accompanied with Kaiba's cut utterances. Yugi could not stop himself from smiling as he replied to them both; the short man could not get past the impression the two gave when engaged in a conversation together like that. Kaiba and Jounouchi had such different styles to converse and they filled each other out perfectly.

It seemed that more than merely Ryou and Kaiba had decided to come on time, since Yugi immediately noticed a pair of brunets approaching the shop the moment he had managed to usher both Kaiba and Jounouchi inside. Mazaki Anzu waved at Yugi before grabbing Honda Hiroto's arm and dragging the man behind her rather forcefully as they rushed the rest of the way to Yugi. Immediately Anzu's arms were around Yugi's shoulders in a tight embrace while Honda settled for simply patting one of Yugi's arms that came around Anzu's back to return the hug. Yugi had actually managed to outgrow the young woman even though he was nowhere as tall as Honda or Jounouchi and because of this Yugi did not crumble underneath the female.

It would be another hour before the time Yugi had told the "outer circle" of their friends to show up. Yugi had first wanted to catch up with his first friends properly before the house got crowded. Because of this Yugi allowed the shop door to close before he followed his friends into the living room. Once there he signalled for everyone to just take a seat and instantly Honda and Anzu plopped down onto the couch, while Ryou took one of the three armchairs. Yugi watched curiously how Jounouchi gave Kaiba a meaningful glance over his shoulder before the brunet gracefully lowered himself into one of the two remaining armchairs and immediately afterwards Jounouchi sat down on Kaiba's lap with what had to be practised ease.

As Yugi made his way to the last armchair, he could not help but observe Kaiba and Jounouchi some more. The tall brunet had brought his arms around Jounouchi, the appendages settling down perfectly and Yugi could not help but think of the two men as a two-piece puzzle that simply fit together like they had been made for each other.

Anzu and Honda had also been watching Jounouchi's and Kaiba's actions, though Ryou politely ignored them. Honda found it suspicious and wondered just how long they had spent practising that move before coming over. The brunet was convinced that Kaiba was not an affectionate boyfriend at all and had forced Jounouchi to practise the display in order to seem like a proper boyfriend to the blond's friends.

Anzu's thoughts were very different from Honda's own. She was absolutely certain that Kaiba and Jounouchi spent a lot of time cuddling back home and that was the reason they were able to slide into a perfect position like that. It was proof that Jounouchi and Kaiba's relationship was as perfect as it could be and that made Anzu very happy for her friend.

Jounouchi and Kaiba were both very aware of the attention everyone was not-so-discreetly giving them and it was actually what they had planned from the start. Both Katsuya and Seto understood that people placed a lot of expectations on their relationship and so they were forced to behave in a certain manner whenever they were not hidden behind securely locked doors. The two had become good at recognizing these expectations during the time they had spent together and so they were always ready to answer to them.

The press and business partners expected Kaiba Seto to act calm and controlled even when he was with his lover and his lover was expected to be merely a decoration attached to the CEO's arm. Public displays of overbearing affection were discouraged and yet everyone seemed to want Seto to show _some_ affection, so it was a constant struggle to find the perfect line in-between for them to walk on.

Even now, in front of Katsuya's friends, the two needed to hold up an image. These people expected them to show their happiness about being together by being constantly in contact and touching each other. Both Seto and Katsuya were the type to actually keep such things to themselves but Katsuya did not see his friends nearly often enough anymore to convince them that he was happy without exaggerated displays. And so they had decided to simply share a seat during the visit to the game shop.

In truth, Katsuya was not very fond of sitting in Seto's lap, mostly because of the other man's skinny legs, but they could make it work because they simply knew each other's bodies so well. Katsuya knew exactly where to sit in order to avoid poking Seto with his sharp hipbones and to also avoid creating friction between their bodies in order to avoid embarrassing situations. In return Seto knew the specific way to hold Katsuya around his waist without his arms getting tired too quickly and to also not touch the blond in a way that might seem inappropriate to those who were watching.

Soon enough conversation picked up and everyone was engaged in pleasant chatter in mere moments. This allowed both Katsuya and Seto to relax somewhat, since it seemed that every one of Katsuya's friends was seeing what they wanted to see. Even with the occasional question about their relationship and life together the two men were happy to be among friends. And even sitting on top of each other was not really that bad. It was not common for them but they both noticed that it was a pleasant position.

Both of them decided to tell the other just that when they went back home that night.

_**Owari**_

Ending Notes: This actually belongs into the same universe as my other one-shots, "Gestures of Affection" and "Affectionate Obsession". I at least think it goes well together with them.


End file.
